You, again?
by ElzyPhangirl
Summary: Dan and Phil met at a summer camp and are completely taken with each other. But when camp ends they have to part ways. Little do they know they will see one another again when term starts at their new school... but in a very different situation. Dan, Phil and many other chararcters on the way. PHAN! This isn't your typical high school phanfic
1. Prologue

**I came up with this a few days ago and I don't really know how but it evolved into the start of yet another fanfic... This is like my third fic going on right now... Hope you enjoy it :) I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS, ONLY THE STORY LINE, and like I said, this isn't your typical high school fic ;)**

Phil's POV

"Well" I say, trying to hold back the tears "I guess this is... goodbye..."

"Yeah" I see his beautiful brown eyes well up with emotion. I lean towards him and peck him lightly on his soft lips

"Good bye"

"Bye... I love you"

"I-I love you too"

I pick up my bag, turn my back to him and get into my parents car; never looking back, not ready to face the fact I'll never see this perfect face again... As I sit in silence in the car I take my diary out my bag and begin to read the entries I put in the last two weeks.

_Dear diary,_

_Today is the first day of the annual summer camp I go to. I know it sounds a bit girly but I really like doing this every year! I get to do all kinds of stuff and make new friends and get away from all that attention at school, and I hope this year will be no different. I'm sharing a cabin with my old friend Chris (he's been going to these camps longer than I have), PJ who I met last year and a new guy called Dan..._

_~Phil_

_Dear diary,_

_The first day has been and gone already. Me and Chris laughed and joked as usual and me and Peej caught up on each other's lives since last year. But Dan, oh my gosh... his eyes are like melted chocolate, his hair dark brown and slightly curly, when he laughs he shows the most ADORABLE dimples... He's so nice and genuine, so different to the guys I end up hanging around school with. I know I'm gay by the way. I'm not entirely sure why I'm reminding myself of that but yeah._

_~Phil_

_Dear diary,_

_It's been a few days since I last wrote and me and Dan are really taking off. We spend almost the whole of every day together; we laugh and talk and mess about. He says he's really glad he met me... I blushed so much when he said that, I'm still blushing now at the thought of it. Chris and PJ have been off doing their own thing alot so I haven't seen much of them, I wonder what they have been up to. No good I presume._

_~Phil_

_Dear diary,_

_Wow have I got a lot to say about the last few days. Lets start from the beginning. Dan had been acting weird around me so I asked him what was up. He asked if I could keep a secret and I answered yes, I had been keeping my closest friend's secrets since I was about 5. Then he came out... literally, he told me he was gay. As soon as he had said it he burst into tears. I comforted him but my mind was racing. I liked Dan, reeeeally liked him and now I knew he was gay could we really be... Then he told me another thing that really blew my head out the water... He liked me, like liked me liked me. He then stared at me, as though afraid I would hit him or something. I needed to tell him it was okay, I was gay too, I liked him back all in just a second. So I took his hand in mine, looked straight into those chocolate eyes and pressed my lips against his. My eyes fluttered shut, his arms slithered around me waist, my hand ran though his hair... it was the most amazing sensation of my life. When we finally parted we were grinning wildly at each other._

_"Do you like me?" he said_

_"What do you think?" I giggled a little_

_"So, are we...?"_

_"Depends if you're gonna ask me"_

_"Phil, will you go out with me?"_

_"Yes" I whispered as I connected our lips again_

_So yeah... I have a boyfriend :)_

_~Phil_

I shut the diary quickly, I couldn't bare to read anymore. Daniel Howell, the first person I felt I truly loved... but it could never have been; it was just a silly summer romance.

**Or was it? R&R for something awesome that I can't be asked to think of right now ;D (This was just an intro thingy btw)  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**And so the fic begins...**

Dan's POV

Today is the first day back at school after the summer break and to be perfectly honest... I'm fucking dreading it. Not only is it school (which is hell on it's own) but it's a NEW school. I'm moving up the high school so that's even more fucking twats I have to deal with. That's the problem with being 'popular'. I know so many people who would give anything to be 'popular' but I honestly hate all the attention, having the act like a total prick all the time, hanging around with a load of fakes. I don't really know what to call the people I end up hanging around with... they aren't my 'gang' and they certainly aren't my friends. And what makes the whole thing even worse is that I'm their 'leader', I have to be the big guy in the front pushing my weight around the place. I get girl after girl on me but I have to push them all off, no one knows I'm gay... God knows what would happen if they did.

And I miss Phil... like reeeeally miss him. The one guy I ever truly felt anything for and I'll never see him again...

Phil's POV

First day back at a NEW school/hell. Ever more idiots and pricks to deal with... I suppose that's what you get for being the 'leader' of the 'popular' group. I hate all the attention and shit but it's better than being an outcast who gets beat up every day... I guess. I got my bag, my phone, my earphones... I'm set for Day 1 of 200 in hell.

I haven't been able to get Dan out of my head this whole time though... god knows how I'm going to survive all the girls pouncing on me. My beautiful, beautiful Dan... I miss you.

Third person POV

Dan slowly walked up to the school gates, already spotting some of his 'people'

"Hey dude, what's up, got any gum, lets get this fucking year started" came from the babbling mouths of the people Dan approached. He really wasn't ready for this but

"Okay guys, let's fuck this shit up"

Dan walked into the school, all the others following close behind. He entered the school like one of those cool punk kids you see in cheesy movies, he didn't like it but it was what he was expected to do. He spotted a place with some benches with a load of people sitting on them. He decided he needed to prove himself to the school so he saunter over to them and shouted

"Get outta here, this is our spot now!"

His 'gang' nodded and murmured in agreement

"Says who?" said a voice from the crowd of people, Dan felt like he recognized it

"Says me, now fuck off"

The speaker turned to face Dan. Everyone fell silent as they layed eyes upon each other. Both the boy's eyes were wide with shock and absolute amazement.

Dan saw before him a boy his age with black hair swished to one side, bright blue eyes and pale ghostly skin.

Phil stared at the boy in front of him. Chocolate coloured eyes, brown slightly curly hair, perfectly tanned skin...

The two groups continued the silence as their leaders Dan and Phil gawped at each other.


	3. Chapter 2

"D-" Phil started to say but caught himself, he had to pretend he didn't know him "What do you want?" he winced at how harsh it sounded. He could only hope Dan would play along and realise the acting involved in this.

"Like I said, this is our patch now so fuck off" Dan prayed Phil saw through the acting

"And what you gonna do about it mate? Eh?"

"If it's really that much fucking effort-"

"Do ya' know what? Whatever! You've already got this, take it!" Phil motioned his followers to get up, they stared in shock at him "Don't worry, we'll get 'em back for this" They instantly nodded wildly and their eyes gleamed already thinking up terrifyingly evil plans. Phil made a deliberate move to bump his shoulder into Dan and that gave him just enough time to slip the bit of paper he had been writing on into Dan's pocket. He strolled away with his followers close behind, inwardly begging that Dan noticed the note he had slipped in his pocket.

Dan's POV

I sat down across the bench trying to cover up my total shock. I had just seen Phil, actual real Phil. But he was a popular... he didn't seem like the kind of guy who should have anything to do with people like that, he was far too kind and innocent! I slid my hands into my pockets and suddenly felt something in there. I pulled it out to see it was a piece of paper with words written in neat handwriting simply reading:

_Boys bathroom... Now!_

I slowly put the paper back into my pocket before turning to my 'gang'

"Yo guys! I'm off, and you dare any of yous follow me!"

I jumped off the table and quickly headed off towards the boys bathroom. I crashed open the door to an empty room. I let the door swing shut behind me and moved to the middle of the room. Suddenly the door crashed open again and another boy stumbled through. We stared at each other still in amazement

"P-Phil" I managed to stutter out

"Dan!"

I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck as his hands found the familiar place on my hips. I still couldn't believe this was seriously happening; Phil... my Phil, in my arms again. We stayed in each other's hold for some time before he pulled back and looked into my eyes. He was as beautiful and perfect as ever.

"Phil, I can't believe... how did you? What's-" I couldn't even form whole sentences

"I know Dan, I know"

We stared at each other in silence again. Then slowly I began to the lean towards him until our lips were millimeters apart. His sweet breath brushed my cheeks, then he leaned up a bit and connected our lips. The magic and passion was there like it had been all the other times. I broke away too early but there was so much I needed to say.

"Phil... how can you be here?"

"I could ask the same, I guess we are just inseparable..."

This comment made my insides melt and my heart flutter

"I love you Phil" I nuzzled into the crook of his neck

"I love you too... but why are you hanging out with... with _them?_"

I looked up at him, I couldn't even begin to explain the answer to that question

"I'm not like them, honestly! When we first met, that's what I'm really like! Honestly! I'm-"

"I know Dan. I know the real you and I love you for that you... But you still haven't answered my question"

"I-I don't know, it just kind of happened really... and I could ask the same for you!"

"I don't really know either..."

There was silence as we gazed at each other, still in shock that this was actually happening. Finally Phil spoke up

"Do they know you're, you know... gay?"

"... no"

"Neither do my people... god I hate calling them that"

"So... what do we do?"

"Well... I guess they expect us to hate each other; you know, leader against leader. So we'll have to try and keep our relationship behind closed doors... if you still want to be with me that is"

"Oh my god Phil, of course I want to be with you... forever" I whisper the last part but I still think he heard me. We smiled at each other. I still had him... I still had my beautiful Phil and he still had me. We were together... but only in private... This was going to be quite difficult...

**But will they be able to keep their relationship a secret from the WHOLE school? R&R for fluffy rainbow kittens (I don't even know...) ;D**


	4. Chapter 3

**It's been a bit of a while hasn't it? Well... I can't really explain myself for that, truthfully I've just been lazy but anyway :) Enjoy the fluff!**

Phil's POV

_Dear diary,_

_Well, um... hi, again..._

_I know this diary is used only for when I go on summer camp but this occasion is a bit... VERY different to usual. Me and Dan now go to the same school, which is AMAZING of course but, ya' know, being leader of the popular group doesn't really give you much freedom. Neither does it help that Dan is the leader of my now rivaling popular group... yeah, you can see were this is going... But the love I have fore Dan seems almost to much to be possible... that's sounds reeeeeeally cheesy but it's kind of like I didn't choose love, love chose me...  
_

It's now Friday afternoon. I've managed to survive the first week of hell... just about. Me and Dan are trying to 'pretend' to keep out of each other's way; we're both still in shock and I don't think either of us are going to find it easy or fun when we first have to 'confront' each other in front of everyone if you know what I mean...

He's coming to stay over this weekend, both our parents know about the whole relationship, summer camp, school thing. The only problem is, we can't let a single person from our school see otherwise we're gonna be busted as hell. And with there being over 700 people at our school... I think we're gonna be spending all our time out of sight. I'm sitting on the bus on the way home right now, casually daydreaming about about pretty much nothing...

*4 hours later*

"Phil!" my mum shouts up to me from down stairs

"Yeah?"

"Dan's here"

My heart skips a little beat; I quickly get up from my bed and run down the stairs (almost falling down twice) and sprint to the door. My mum stops me just before I reach the handle to let Dan in. I looked up at her to see her smirking down lovingly (I didn't even know that was possible) at me.

"Now Phil dear, calm. Don't be so panicky"

I took a few deep breathes with my mum before she smiled at me again

"Good luck" she whispered to me before rushing away out of sight. I took another breath (I had no idea why I was so nervous about this) and opened the door.

**Sorry if that was a bit short but I'm planning to write their weekend together in one whole chapter meaning I had to stop it there :) Next chapter should be up soon... ish ;D Btw, did anyone notice the subtle Harry Potter reference... anyone? (Also, I'm in Hufflepuff and I found out Dan AND Phil are in Hufflepuff too #puffpride :D) R&R for ice cream a flavour of your choice :D**


	5. Chapter 4

"Daaaaaaan!" Phil whined as Mario (Dan) jumped on Luigi's (Phil's) head and pushed him off the edge... again. They were up in Phil's bedroom playing Super Mario Bros on his Nintendo Wii. They had been playing like this for countless hours now... but still on the same level as they had started. Dan seemed more interested in pushing Phil off the edge all the time rather than actually completing the game.

"Daaaan! We need to actually finish this level you know"

"It's my character! I'll do what I want with him thank you!" Dan replied in his usual sassy manner and flicked his head away from Phil so over dramatically that Phil just had to laugh.

"Do what ever you want with him... kinky" Phil replied slyly

"Like you're mine and I'll do whatever I want with you" Dan turned back to face his boyfriend and winked. A deep crimson blush made it's way over Phil's pale features as Dan inched closer to him until they were both lying back on Phil's bed with their bodies pressed together and their faces a few mm apart. Both were silent, drinking in their closeness. Phil started to tilt his head up a little so his lips were now perfectly alined with Dan's. Slowly but confidently he pushed them together. Their lips had barely touched before the door flew open and Phil's brother walked in. They both sprang apart, cheeks roaring red but Phil's brother just stared at them both before letting out a small chuckle.

"Jesus guys! Dan's only been here about 2 hours and already you're trying to have sex!"

Phil shot his younger brother a threatening glare but mini Phil (because he literally was identical to Phil but smaller and with lighter hair) totally ignored him and announced "Mum told me to tell you dinner's ready" and with a wicked grin he pranced out the room again.

"Dickhead!" Phil called after him

"Prat!" came the reply from half way down the corridor

"Boys!" came a new voice from downstairs, a woman

"Sorry mum..." both brothers said together

Phil turned to see Dan grinning at like a (very cute) idiot

"What?"

"It's just you have such funny relationships with your family"

Phil rolled his eyes at him before slipping his hand into Dan's, pulling them up and together they followed the scent of roast beef and gravy into the kitchen-diner.

"I know it's Friday," Phil's mum said when we had sat down, Dan and Phil next to each other and Phil's brother strategically the other end of the table "but it's a special Friday so I thought 'roast dinner, why not?'"

Dan and Phil's hands were still interlocked under the table. Finally all the family were down at the table and the delicious feast of roast beef and yorkshire puddings began.

"So... Dan" Phil's brother said over the table "What's it like being with my brother at school? It must be hell, I feel sorry for you!"

"Oi! Shut up!" Phil raised his voice a little bit higher than required and began to rise from his chair.

"What? I'm only tell the truth!" Phil's brother retorted, also getting up

"Boys! Please!" Phil's mum glared at them both

"Sorry..." they both trailed off and sat down but still glaring threateningly at one another

"So... Dan" Phil's mum tried to break the tension "How is the school? Is it nice?"

"Mum, can we pleeeeease not talk about school on a weekend" Phil pleaded

"Fine, whatever. Sometimes you boys can be so over dramatic"

Dan looked over at Phil and winked. They both were relieved to have avoided the question of school; they couldn't really say that they had to stay away from each other all the time so they weren't forced into a fight. The dinner continued with small talk until the plates were cleared. As soon as Phil's mum took away the plates Dan and Phil shot up to Phil's room again.

"Better not catch you doing what you were doing earlier" Phil's brother called slyly after them

"And what might that be?" Phil's mum questioned him

"Oh, nothing" Phil's brother shrugged it off then started towards his own room. Phil's mum sighed, she liked Dan. He was so different from the other people Phil had brought home before, so kind and sweet. She could only hope they stayed together long enough to see what she saw in them, true love at it's purest.

**So I decided to put their weekend into two or three chapters instead of one :) And sorry about the over dramatic thoughts of Phil's mum at the end... R&R for instant lobster marriage ;D Also, I now FINALLY have twitter :D So look on my profile if you want my twitter name, I'll follow you back :D **


	6. Chapter 5

"Cheater!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

Dan and Phil were still up in Phil's room and had continued there game of Mario bros. But Dan was still more interested with killing Phil rather than finishing the game and Phil had had enough of being pushed off cliffs, jumped on and shot at. So he had taken matters into his own hands and stolen Dan's remote so he could kill him for once. Now Phil was pressed down on his bed holding the remote as high as possible with Dan lying flat on top of him trying to get his remote back. Suddenly Dan stopped grabbing at the remote and looked at Phil smirking.

"Wha-" Phil started but Dan muffled him by pushing their lips together. Phil instantly relaxed, dropped the remote on the bed and snaked his arms around Dan's waist. Just as the kiss started to get a-little-more-than-a-bit heated they heard an awkward cough at the door. They both sprang apart in shock to see Phil's mum standing in the door way. Their faces flushed pink as they tried to act natural (which is pretty hard when your mum just walked in on you making out with your boyfriend when you though she was already asleep)

"I, um just came to say good night. So... good night" She hurried out the room though Phil could have sworn he saw her smirking. They looked over at each other in a few seconds of silence before bursting out laughing.

"Your mum... is the best" Dan said through his laughter

"But I suppose we should get some sleep since it's... oh god, 2 am"

"Ye-" Dan started but cut himself off with a slightly over exaggerated yawn. Phil crawled onto his bed, kicking the forgotten games remote on the floor in the process.

"So you could either sleep on the floor or in bed with me"

"Well... you do have a very nice floor"

"Oh shut up" Phil giggled and opened the bed covers as Dan got in and instantly snuggled tight into Phil's body

"You're so cute when you're sleepy" Phil muttered as he wrapped his arms around Dan's middle and pressed his nose into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Dan replied lazily by taking Phil's hand in his own and, with a little yawn, drifted off to sleep. Phil took a while longer to get to sleep, gently nuzzling into Dan's back or stroking Dan's hand with his thumb. But soon he was losing consciousness and flouted into the world of dreams.

**Yay for sleepy Phan ;D R&R for free invisible socks!**


	7. Chapter 6

Phil's POV

As I lay under my warm duvet I slowly became aware of the body pressed up against my back. Dan... he was really here, this wasn't just some very elaborate dream! I smile to myself as his arm reaches further around my waist and he buries his face in my hair. Even when he's asleep he's cute... Oh God my hair, he's going to see me with morning hair! I mean, I know we shared a room on summer camp but at that point I was dressed with hair straightened before he had even woken up. But now I can't really leave him in MY bed on his own just because of my morning hair...

The sun is slowly creeping in through the gap in the curtains. With the combination of Dan's body heat and my duvet I feel the warmth encase me like a jumper as I gently fall back asleep again...

Phil's mum's POV

I press my ear up against the door... no sound. I gently push open the door a little to reveal the two boys cuddled up in Phil's bed together, both sleeping soundly with small, content smiles on their faces. I can't help but smile myself as I pull shut the door and tiptoe away. I really hope Dan is going to stay with Phil for a long time. I know I've only just met him but the way they smiled in each other's arms as they slept...

-Two hours later-

I really should wake them up now. It's 10am and they still haven't made any noise. I go upstairs again, reach my son's door and put my hand on the handle. But, just I'm about to open the door...

"Shut up, I love you more"

"Impossible"

"Very possible"

"N-"

Then silence... quickly followed by what sounded suspiciously like kissing. I giggle lightly to myself and decide not to interrupt them by backing away from the door and making my way back down stairs. I reach the bottom of the stairs to find Phil's brother smirking at me

"They at it again?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I reply with mock innocence before smirking and walking off the begin breakfast.

Phil's POV

I reluctantly pull away from Dan's lips and smile sleepily at him

"We really should get dressed. I'm surprised my mum hasn't come in already to wake us up"

"Yeah..."

"I'll go in the bathroom whilst you get changed in here" I get up and get some clothes from my wardrobe; my blue wolf top and black skinnys

"Who says anything about getting changed separately?" Dan winked jokingly at me (which was surprisingly seductive to be honest)

"Shut up" I giggle at him and threw his top from yesterday at his face. Last night we had basically just thrown our day clothes on the floor and slept in our boxers, which made my room look like a clothes bomb had exploded. I grab my clothes and go into my bathroom. I quickly change and begin straightening my hair. I allow my thoughts to drift idly as I methodically run my straighteners through my hair. However my thoughts are interrupted when I feel a familiar pair on tanned arms snake themselves around my waist. I smile to myself and, without turning around, put my straighteners down. Dan kisses me gently on my ear, pauses, then begins planting kisses along my jawline. I let out a small, unintentional moan which only results in Dan spinning me round and placing a heavy kiss on my lips. I instantly give in to him and kiss back. Dan slowly licks my bottom lip and I grant him passage to my mouth as I slowly slide my hands onto his hips. Suddenly the door swings open (I knew I should have locked it) and, yet again, my brother has interrupted us.

"Am I going to be faced with you two making out every time I walk into another room?" he jokes

"Yes" I say surprisingly confidently "Now leave us alone"

"Or what?" he takes as step towards us. I was about to give him a good piece of my mind until Dan wrapped his arms firmly around my waist, pulled me close to him and said

"This is what"

And before I know it Dan's lips are pressed against mine. I'm slightly shocked so it takes me about a second before I start kissing him back. I feel my brother's presence for a while longer before all sensation leaves me and the only thing left is Dan soft lips on mine. When we finally pull away again, my brother is gone.

"Nice move" I giggle at Dan, surprised he was so comfortable with kissing in front of my brother already

"Thanks..." he blushes adorably before the beautiful smell of bacon hits both our noses and my mum's voice calls 'breakfast' from down stairs. I gently slip my hand in his and we follow the scent of bacon and eggs to the plates of cooked breakfast layed neatly out on the table.

"Morning boys" my mum smiled at us, though she seemed to have some kind of knowing look in her eyes. Me and Dan took our usual places at the table and downed our eggs and bacon happily. At one point I glance over at Dan to see he is smiling at me, I gaze into his chocolate hazel eyes and smile back before returning my force back to my bacon.

"So... what are you boys up to today?"

"Not much"

"How about going outside for a change?"

Me and Dan exchange a look that clearly says no. Firstly, it's not like us to go outside anyway and secondly we couldn't risk being seen by anyone from our school.

"We'll probably just stay in and play video games"

My mum sighs and me and Dan both laugh. When the plates are cleared me and Dan went, yet again, back upstairs to my room. As soon as the door is shut Dan whips around to me and says

"Where were we?" he winks and I smirk as I take him back up in my arms "Oh yes" he almost purrs in my ear "I remember" and our lips are connected once more.

**This weekend is turning out to be in a lot more chapters than planned... oh well ;D Sorry it's been a while since I updated, my school has decided to go mad with giving me homework so I'm kind of buried in it at the moment :( Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and I'll, hopefully, see you soon :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**An update already?! You lucky little things ;D**

Phil's POV

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"I love you more"

"I love you more than that"

"I love you most"

"I love you more than most"

"Impossible"

"Very possible"

"Jesus, if anyone heard this conversation they would be dieing from the cheesy soppyness!"

And that sent us both into fits of giggles. We were cuddled up on my bed, arms around each other, fingers interlinked, his head on my shoulder. We weren't really doing anything, just cuddling and talking with the occasional lazy kiss. Suddenly Dan stopped laughing and looked straight at me. I stopped too and looked back at him, suddenly becoming worried.

"Dan? What is it?"

"I'm serious though, I really do love you"

I started to see small tears forming in his beautiful eyes. It was amazing how one minute he could be Queen of sass then the next a small boy scared of losing the boy he loved. I crawled over to him and cupped his flawless face in my hands.

"I know you do. And I love you too"

At that he smiled. I smiled back and planted a small kiss gently on his soft lips. We sat there a while longer, simply exchanging small kisses until my mum's voice called from downstairs

"Phil?"

"Yeah?" I pulled myself away from Dan and opened my door so I could actually hear my mum.

"Alex, Charlie and Carrie are here!"

My heart stopped. Why did my 'friends' have to turn up now? I was having a really nice weekend until now! Oh shit... Dan, what the hell am I going to do about him?

"Phiiil? You there? Shall I send them up"

Oh shit

"N-No mum. I'll, um, be down in a minute!"

I turned back around to see Dan staring at me, his chocolate eyes wide and face pale.

"W-What am I going to do?" he whisper shouted at me. I looked around wildly for somewhere to hide him. My eyes fell upon my wardrobe. I looked back at Dan, then at the wardrobe, then Dan again. He seemed to understand because he nodded before rushing over to the wardrobe, opening the door and sliding himself inside. I pulled a few hangers out the way to give him some space to sit down before kissing him fleetingly on the cheek, mouthing the word sorry and closing the wardrobe door. I took a few moments to shove Dan's clothes under the bed before going downstairs and greeting my 'friends'.

"Hey"

"You all right mate? You're pretty out of breath"

"Yeah, yeah I'm cool"

I hadn't noticed that my mum was still in the room until she said "I need to go to the shops, see ya' soon"

We all waved her off politely but as soon as she left

"Jesus christ Phil, how do you live with that woman? She's so, so... so..."

"Annoying?" Alex finished off Charlie's sentence

"More like a bloody bitch!" Carrie stated. I felt the anger boil up inside me like it did every time they insulted my family but I kept my cool, I guess I was suppose to agree.

"So what you guys doin' here anyways?" I needed to change the subject

"To come say hi" Carrie said slightly too innocently

"Oh shut your lies Carrie, we all know why _you're_ here. And you just dragged us along"

I looked from face to face, confusion filling my mind... until Carrie fluttered her overly long fake eyelashes at me and I realised what was about to happen... shit.

"So, what's your answer" she took a step towards me and puffed out her chest so we were basically nose to boob

"Look, we are just gonna go and let you guys have sex in peace" and Charlie and Alex rushed out the door. Leaving me alone with Carrie.

"Come on" she purred at me "Let's go somewhere more... private" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me upstairs and pushed me into my room. As soon as the door was shut she prowled over to me, sank me down onto my bed and straddled over me. God I hope Dan can't see this right now.

"Well?" she blinked expectedly at me

"I, well, um... I um... no, I can't"

"What?!" Carrie pushed away from me, stood up and looked at me like I just said the worst insult in the world at her

"I said no" I stood up, my confidence growing. Then as quick as a flash her hand connected with my cheek in a surprisingly powerful slap

"I hate you!" she screamed at me before running downstairs, fake whimpers of crying escaping her lips, and ran out the door slamming it as loud as she could behind her. As soon as the door was shut Dan burst out of the wardrobe and stormed over to me. He raised his hand and slapped me clean across the other cheek. I stared at him, shocked, tears starting to form in my eyes

"That, was for not pushing her off sooner"

But before I could say anything he slammed his lips onto mine in a passionate kiss. I sank into him, letting myself almost fall into his arms. When he finally pulled away he smiled a little and said

"And that, was for having the confidence to stand up to her"

**This chapter did serve a purpose... honest. Anyway, I got this idea from NeverlandNat but I've changed it quite a bit... But thank you girl for helping my brain kick start a whole new sub-plot ;D Hope you guys enjoyed bitchy Carrie (I am in no way implying she is like this in real life!) because she will be returning ;) R&R for flying rainbow puppy lions (I don't even know anymore)**


End file.
